Code Geass: Opposite Genders But The Same
by AbsoluteWriter
Summary: When, Luluko and Suzume, personal knights of Charles Zi Britannia, attend Ashford Academy and join the Knights of the Round, they meet Lelouch and Suzaku and develop a relationship. Lemon in the later chapters, Kissing. Chapter are different people's POV.
1. Intro

**Summary: When Luluko and Suzume , personal knights of Charles Zi Britannia, attend Ashfors Academy and become members of the Knights of the Round, they meet Suzaku and Lelouch and they develop a relationship. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, the author does. I don't own Luluko the person who invented the person does. But i do own this remake.**

**Warning: Suzume/Suzaku, Lelouch/ Luluko, and other pairings.**

**This is just the intro.**

**Code Geass: **

**Opposite Genders but the Same**

**Name**: Luluko (Lulu) (Luko) Darell'Zeke

**Age**: 17

**Date Of Birth**: October 5, 2000 a.t.b

**Race**: Britannian

**Personality**: known to be fierce, aggressive, and coldhearted, but really is kind, shy, sensitive, childish, and active.

**Hobbies**: gamboling, playing chess and cards, reading, martial arts, singing

**Looks: **She is the girl version of Lelouch.

**Info: **Her friend, Suzume Kurosawa, and she are Charles Zi Britannia's personal knights that stay by him all the time. She only became his personal knight because since her family, the Darell'Zeke family were killed, he took her in since her father and he had a close relationship. He also admired her intelligence and lighting fast thinking.

**Allies**: Suzume Kurosawa

**Knightmare**: Arch Angel#3

**Knightmare Weapons**: Giant cross, Shoulder Cannons, Slash Harkens, Swords, Laser , Wings, Guns, Missiles, Grenades, Bazookas and some boost to fly higher

**Name**: Suzume (Ume) Kurosawa

**Age**: 17

**Date of Birth: **July 6, 2000 a.t.b.

**Race: **Japanese/ eleven

**Personality**: strong, courageous, energetic, fun, kind, known to be very fierce and aggressive in battle

**Hobbies: **playing around, making fun of Luluko, dancing, reading, martial arts, and learning

**Looks: **She is the girl version on Suzaku

**Info**: Her friend, Luluko Darell'Zeke and she are the personal knights of Charles Zi Britannia. He took her in when he saw her fighting an a small army of 12-14 Britannian soldiers who her nearly killed. Her family was killed during the invasion in Japan. He admired her strength and persistency.

**Allies: **Luluko Darell'Zeke

**Knightmare**: Kings Voyage

**Knightmare Weapons**: Giant cross, Shoulder Cannons, Slash Harkens, Swords, Laser , Wings, Guns, Missiles, Grenades, Bazookas and some boost to fly higher.

* * *

><p>Okay, to get the picture of Suzume and Luluko. Just type in the name Luluko on google and any picture of a girl that looks like Lelouch that's her. For Suzume, if you find any picture of Suzaku in girl form long hair or short you could use that as your Suzume. For their Knightmares, go to google and type in Knightmare frames and choose the knightmare that best fits them and make that their knightmare. Simple.<p> 


	2. Luluko's POV

**Luluko's P.O.V. **

I was running with my book in my hand around Charles's castle or home. Suzume was chasing my around and my heeled boots were slowing my down. Suzume who was right behind me was reaching out to me. I made it to the room where Charles's throne was and opened the door and ran in with Suzume after me. He watched us and smiled. He thought of us like his own children. I ran up the stairs then circled him then ran back down.

"Stop running," he yelled and I stopped.

Suzume then bumped into me and grabbed my breasts which shocked me and we fell, I was on the bottom and her on top of me. Charles laughed as we got up. I pulled my minidress down and looked up. Suzume got up all energetic than ever.

"We're sorry," I said.

"Don't apologize, I want to tell you two something," Charles said.

"What, What, What," Suzume said jumping up and down.

"You two will be going to school along with the other students," he said, "you'll also be part of the Knights of the Round. You two will be staying with Schneizel and visiting me on the weekends,"

"YEAH," Suzume and I jumped and cheered but I stopped in the middle.

"Schneizel?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Charles, going to school, visiting you on weekends, and joining the Knights of the Round is great and all, but staying with Schneizel is a big N.O." I said.

"He is already aware of my plans so you two will stay with him and become his knights," he said sternly, "go and pack he will come and get you tomorrow,"

"Okay," Suzume said happily, I just walked away.

I walked into my room which was across from Suzume's and began packing. After packing everything, I jumped on my bed, I continued reading my book. Suzume then walked away and grabbed my book and looked at it disgustingly.

"What's so great about this book?" she asked, "the title Bleeding Heart, just tells me if I read it, I would hate it."

"It's interesting," I grabbed it back, "it talks about true aspects of love and romance,"

"Yuck, love," she exclaimed, "a REAL and INTERSTING book is The Awakening, it has so much action and sci-fi in it, you'll love it!"

"Okay, you read my book and I read yours," I handing her the book.

"Okay,"

She grabbed my book and began reading it. I got so confused at the first page and she seemed to be having trouble with my book too. I grabbed my book back and threw her her's.

"You're book is confusing," I confessed.

"Same for you," she said, "I going to bed, who knows when _Schneizel _will come, tomorrow."

"Right," I put my book in my suitcase and went under my covers.

I heard Suzume shut the door. I turned off the lights and entered dreamland.

**The Next Morning **__

I heard banging on my door. I covered my ears with my pillow. The banging became louder then there was a crash.

"LULU, WAKE UP," I heard someone yell in my ears which caused me sit up quickly on my bed.

I turned to the person and saw Suzume in a black crop top lightly striped in white and blue capris.

"Morning, Suzume, what time is it," I asked as I got out of bed.

"7:30," she replied.

"WHAT," I yelled as a quickly got into a black halter top and yellow mid skirt and black summer flats.

"Let's go for breakfast!" Suzume exclaimed and dragged me out the door.

When we got to the table the food was already served and Charles was waiting. We sat on our proper seats and began eating. Suzume was telling Charles what she was going to do when we make it to Britannia. I remember the day we met Schneizel, he kept perving Suzume and me especially me which got him a bad injury in the back which got Charles angry.

"Well, I hope you will be happy going to school," Charles said smiling.

I smiled, "It's going to be fun,"

"Yup," Suzume said.

"Schneizel will be here any minute," Charles said, "before you go, I have something to give you,"

A maid with two small gift boxes came in. She handed me mine and Suzume hers. I whispered thank you and she smiled, bowed, and then left. I opened it and saw a golden necklace with two charms one was in letters which said, 'Luluko Darell'Zeke, personal guard of Charles Zi Britannia' which was filled in with the black color of the Tahitian pearl but golden outline. The other charm was the knight sign. Suzume's was the same but her name charm was in white. I looked at it then him.

"A parting gift," he said smiling, "and you're my knight I don't want my son all over you two."

"Thank you, your highness," I said.

Suzume looked at me surprised and so did Charles. I only called in Charles this would be the first time I called him your highness. I put the necklace around my neck and so had Suzume a long time ago.

"Well, good-bye," Charles said, "I'll be seeing you on Saturday,"

"Bye, Charles," Suzume and I said as we left the dining hall and walked to where our Knightmares were. We entered the room and searched for our Knightmares but they weren't there.

"Where is my Knightmare," I asked.

"Don't know, mines gone too," Suzume said.

"You won't be using Knightmares," A voice said behind us.

I shivered. I slowly turned and saw smirking Schneizel and his knight.

"It's been long, Luluko," he said, "don't you agree,"

"It has," I whispered.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Whatever," I said.

"Let's go," Suzume said.

I grabbed Suzume's hand and walked along with her as we entered the Escort Ship.


	3. Suzaku's POV

**Suzaku's P.O.V.**

I sat on my desk doing my homework with Miss Cecile next to me helping me with the hard questions and Lloyd improving my Lancelot.

"Okay, Suzaku, the rest are simple," Cecile said, "you can figure them out yourself,"

"Okay," I said looking at the questions.

"Cecile, what's the last part I have to fix," Lloyd asked.

"The battery," she replied.

"I'll do that later," Lloyd said.

"Do it now, what if there's an emergency, what will happen," Cecile asked.

"Fine," Lloyd said.

Cecile handed him some water and he went back to fixing. It was quiet until someone came into the room. We saw Schneizel and his knight along with two other girls. Cecile jumped and Lloyd came down. I looked at the two girls; one of them looked like me the other looked a lot like Lelouch. The girl who looked like Lelouch looked angry and the girl that looked like me was calming her down. They wore the same uniforms as Cecile.

"Prime Minister Schneizel?" Lloyd asked confused.

"Lloyd, Lady Cecile, Suzaku Kururugi," he said.

Cecile blushed after hearing 'Lady Cecile'.

"Prime Minister, what brings you here?" Cecile asked.

"I want to introduce you to Luluko and Suzume," he said as the two girls walked up.

"Wait, the Luluko and Suzume," Lloyd asked.

"Yes," Schneizel said.

"The Black Honors Luluko and White Honors Suzume," Cecile asked.

"Yes," Schneizel again said.

"My God," Cecile said then bowed, "I've always wanted to meet them."

Lloyd bowed so I figured I had to bow too. We rose and I sat down on my desk and went back to my homework.

"Lloyd, I also want you to fix their Knightmare after you finish with Suzaku's," Schneizel said.

"Yes," Lloyd said.

"We should be going, Lloyd," Schneizel then said. He was always quick with leaving.

"No," the girl that looked like Lelouch said.

"What?" Schneizel asked confused.

"I'm staying, I want to see around," she said.

"Fine," he said, "you know where you'll find me."

Schneizel left and Lloyd, Cecile, and I were left with these honors girls. Then two Knightmares were brought in through the launching area by two Britannian soldiers. Lloyd and Cecile gasped. Lloyd examined the two machines as if it was a holy object.

"These are the Arch Angel #3 and the Kings Voyage," he exclaimed, "amazing."

"Not as cool as this one," the girl that looked like me said. " what's it called."

"That's the Lancelot," I said as I got up and walked over to my Knightmare, "it belong to me."

"AWESOME," she jumped, "I wish mine looked like this,"

"Doesn't it?" I asked pointing to hers.

"No, yours is way cooler," she said, "by the way what's your name,"

"I'm Suzaku Kururugi," I introduced myself.

"Kururugi? Son of Genbu Kururugi," she asked.

"Ye…yeah, how do you know?" I asked.

"Because she's Japanese, too," the girl that looked Lelouch said.

"What?" I asked, "You're…"

"Yeah, I'm Japanese," the girl confesses, "My name is Suzume Kurosawa."

I looked at her, why was she with Schneizel and why is she called an Honors.

"Okay then, Lloyd," I said, "explain to me who these girls are."

Lloyd's mouth dropped.

"You…you mean you don't know them." He stated.

I shock my head no.

"Okay," said the girl that looked like Lelouch," I'll explain."

"First of all, my name is Luluko Darell'Zeke and she as you know is Suzume Kurosawa. We are the personal guards of Charles Zi Britannia and are known to be the most fierce and aggressive women to come out of the Britannian Empire. We got our names from the Emperor, and how we though of us. Suzume became the White Honors Suzume and I became Black Honors Luluko." She explained, "There does that give you view of who we are."

"So, you two are the personal guards of the Emperor," I stated.

"Yep,"

"And you're pretty much famous,"

"Yep,"

"Then how come nobody told me about you two," I yelled.

"I don't know, ask the guy in white hair," She yelled pointing to Lloyd.

"I have a name and it's Lloyd Asplund," Lloyd said as he finished fixing my Lancelot.

"How come? Lloyd, " I asked.

"Because we thought you knew, Suzaku," Cecile said.

"Oh, so you're the personal knight of Euphemia, glad to meet you," Luluko said.

"Same for you," I said.

"Don't worry, you don't need to be all fancy, even though I was with Charles doesn't mean you have to treat me like a goddess." She said.

Lloyd and Cecile turned to Luluko shocked.

"You referred to the Emperor in his first name," Cecile said slowly.

"So," Luluko replied.

"Isn't that rude to him," Lloyd said.

"Oh, he lets me, I even call him your painful highness sometimes," she exclaimed.

"Strange," Cecile said as she turned back to the computer to look at the status of Lancelot.

"All done," Lloyd said as he came down the ladder, "now I move on to Arch Angel and Kings Voyage."

Lloyd ran to the other Knightmares and began working on Kings Voyage first. Cecile checked the status of it. Luluko was sitting at my desk reading my homework and Suzume next to me admiring my Lancelot. I looked at her and she looked at me then turned away.

"So why are you two here?" I asked.

"Because we have to go to school here and join the Knights of the Round," she said.

"What school?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said.

"Ashford Academy," Luluko said not turning away from my papers, "Suzaku, the answer for question 10 is wrong."

"If you are going to join the Knights of the Round then I'll introduce you to the others." I said, "Let's go,"


End file.
